When Saying I Love You Is Too Soon
by Fairytales1981
Summary: I have always loved the idea of Eliot and Joanne as a pairing, I really hope there are others out there who do too. Joanne/Eliot


**When Saying I love You Is Too Soon**

**Unforgettable**

**Jo/Eliot**

…...

Dr Joanne Webster had been the biggest headache to Eliot Delson ever since the day she'd arrived at New York's Major Crimes Division, she'd always found ways to rile him, although in truth it never really took much to get to him. He himself was aware of the fact that he had always been an extremely highly stung person, certainly far too focused on his work than his home life which had inevitably led to his upcoming divorce. He couldn't blame his Wife, Clara had always been very understanding when he phoned to say he'd be late home and in the beginning, the getting up at the crack of dawn to investigate a murder. 8 years later and she just couldn't take it anymore, the divorce papers had come as something of a shock but not too surprised. Things hadn't been right between them for almost a year, he loved her and he wanted nothing but happiness for her and in the end that clearly wasn't him. He'd returned the papers that same day and now all they had to do was wait for it to be finalised.

…

Al looked up for his desk to see Carrie approaching him with a coffee from Starbucks and smiled when she sat it down on his desk.

"For me?" He asked.

"Well of course, you always need your morning coffee to get you started." She smiled, coming to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Sugar…?"

"What do you think."

"I never used to like the stuff in my coffee, can even remember when it started."

"July 15th 1994, it was a Friday and we'd just come back from the autopsy of Grace Strickland."

"Oh yeah, Peter Strickland, strangled and then buried her in their back garden."

"Correct…it was around 4pm and it had been a long day, you had a cold coming on, you were feeling light headed so you decided to have sugar in your coffee to up your blood sugar levels."

"This is why I love you, who needs a calendar when I have you."

"Aren't you sweet…hey, I meant to ask, what's going on with Eliot?"

"Not a clue, why?"

"Haven't you noticed that he's worn the same suit 2 days in a row?"

"You think I would."

"He's not wearing his wedding ring anymore."

"Who isn't wearing their wedding ring anymore?"

Carrie turned to her side to see Dr Joanne Webster standing beside her.

"Hey Jo, you okay?"

"Never better, so come on then….who isn't wearing their wedding ring….details?"

"Oh Eliot, I think there's something going on at home."

"Yes, he certainly isn't his usual neurotic self is he." She smiled.

"Will you two listen to yourselves, have you ever considered that it's none of our business." Al said.

"He's our Friend Al, there's nothing wrong with being concerned."

"You're just being nosey, the pair of you."

"Oh nonsense Al, how else are you supposed to find out about things." Jo smiled.

"I need to go and do some photocopying and Carrie, those witness statements won't file themselves."

"Yes Boss." She smiled, as Al walked away.

"Well I suppose I better see to those witness statements then."

"You'll be in trouble if you don't."

"See you later Jo."

…...

Joanne walked back into MCD just after 6pm, the office was more or less deserted, with only a few Detectives still around. She glanced at her right to see that Eliot was still in his office, she walked in and knocked on the door that was slightly open.

"You're working late." She stated with a smile.

"Some of us don't have the luxury of coming and going when we feel like it Joanne."

"Touche."

"What do you want anyway?"

"Actually I was looking for Carrie, I have the autopsy report for the John Doe from this morning."

"She and Burns left a few hours ago."

"Oh, well never mind…I'll get her tomorrow."

Joanne was just about to walk out but thought better of it when she took in Eliot's appearance.

"Something else you need Dr Webster?" He said, dryly.

Joanne came and sat down in the chair opposite his desk, arms folded with determination on her face.

"What's going on with you Eliot?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, we've all noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Well you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday for a start and we've all noticed you're not wearing your wedding ring."

"Anyone would think I worked with Detectives."

"Eliot, what's going on."

He got up from his desk and got a bottle of water from his mini fridge before turning back to Joanne.

"Clara left me." He said, quietly.

"Oh….Eliot, I'm so sorry…really."

"Yes well, my own fault I suppose."

"How so?"

"To many late nights here, she finally had enough I suppose."

"Part of the job, she must have known that when she married you."

"She's put up with a lot from me over the years Joanne, I can't blame her for walking out."

"Come on."

"What?"

"You need to get out of here for a while."

"I have a lot of paperwork to finish and I…."

"It can wait until the morning, come on."

…

He had been a little reluctant to go with her but he decided to go with her anyway. He followed her for a few blocks until the came to a small bar, he looked up and took in the name…The Manhattan.

"What an original name." He muttered.

"Oh shut up Eliot, get inside."

He allowed her to usher him inside and they took a seat at one of the corner booths. The waiter came over and Joanna ordered a Gin & Tonic, while Eliot ordered a Whiskey.

"A Whiskey, it must be really bad."

Eliot didn't reply and the pair sat in silence for the first few glasses they had. Joanne looked over at him and saw the sad look on his face. She leaned her elbow on the table and turned to face him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Eliot, I know you and I don't exactly get along but you know you can talk to me. It won't go any further."

"The thing is, I just don't know how to be on my own. I went straight from living at home to living with Clara and now…now I'm in a one bedroom apartment on the upper east side and it's too quiet."

"You get used to it, I did. Living on your own has its upsides."

"Such as?"

"Well, you don't get people moaning at you for the mess you leave behind, you don't get complained at when you get home late, when you don't have dinner on the table."

"I hate being on my own Jo."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You haven't referred to me as Jo in quite a long time, was I really that much of a pain in the ass all those years ago?"

"You had your moments."

"I often wondered if the reason you distanced yourself from me was because of what happened between us at the Governor's Banquet 5 years ago?"

"I suppose it was part of it."

"We made a mistake Eliot, that's all."

"It wasn't though, that's just it."

"Eliot?"

"That night, when we were together…I've never forgotten it."

"I thought you hated me."

He looked up from his drink and turned to face her, taking hold of her hand.

"Jo, that night…I felt something for you I didn't think was possible. Sometimes I think it might be one of the reasons for my divorce."

"You blame me."

"No, I blame myself 100%. I know I'm responsible for what happened between Clara and myself, it's just that since you and I….I know I put up barriers when you're around but the truth is, I've never forgotten that night."

"Okay Eliot, I think it's time we got you home."

"No, no I…."

"Come on."

Joanne got up and helped Eliot to stand, he staggered slightly as they made their way out into the empty street. Jo looked up to see a cab coming their way, she put out her hand as it pulled up in front of them. They got in and Joanne gave the driver Eliot's address, she leaned back against the head rest…glancing at Eliot every now and again thinking about what he had said in the bar.

…...

The driver pulled up 20 minutes later and Joanne paid the driver before helping Eliot into his apartment. The place was immaculate which hadn't surprised her, even with his divorce he was still pristine. Eliot fell onto the sofa as Joanne went and made him a strong coffee and brought it back to him.

"Here, drink this." She said, handing it to him and sitting beside him.

He did as he was told and drank the strong drink until his cup was empty, they sat in silence for quite some time before Eliot finally spoke.

"I meant what I said you know."

"Eliot…"

"No come on Jo, I'm a bit sober now, You've always meant something to me."

"You have too okay, now you should probably go to bed."

She stood up along with Eliot and was about to walk away when he took hold of her wrist, halting her movement.

"Eliot, you need to….."

She was cut off instantly when his lips were suddenly on her own, the feeling of him kissing her brought back all the memories of that night 5 years previous.

"Eliot we shouldn't….."

"I like you Jo."

"I know…I like you too." She smiled.

…

-End


End file.
